A reference signal (RS) is a “pilot signal.” In a conventional 4G network, a base station usually allocates a part of system bandwidth to specific user equipment (UE). That is, the base station allocates specific frequency resources to the UE within a specific time. In this case, if the base station needs to know specific frequency resources of relatively high quality, to preferentially allocate the specific frequency resources to the UE and better ensure service quality of the UE, the reference signal may provide reference for the base station during resource scheduling.
In the prior art, the reference signal is configured by using signaling to notify the UE of a resource on which the UE receives the reference signal. However, as a network accuracy requirement increases, the reference signal is configured only by using one piece of signaling, but cannot be accurately controlled. In addition, as a corresponding channel parameter and a communication mode keep changing, corresponding reference signal quality measurement tends to be complicated. As regards real-time feedback, a 5G network has a higher accuracy requirement. Configuring the reference signal by using one piece of single configuration signaling is inflexible. In addition, when a measurement result is subsequently reported, the base station may no longer require redundant results or other parameter information to perform channel estimation, thereby causing a waste of channel resources.